


Noise (Bad Ending)

by Huffleclawrox



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Character Death, Hurt Phil Lester, M/M, Sad Dan Howell, Sad Ending, Sadness, Sorry Not Sorry, i was going to write a good ending and a bad ending but I’m lazy, if you guys want happiness I’ll write it later, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleclawrox/pseuds/Huffleclawrox
Summary: Dan hated the beeping, but he didn’t want it to stop.





	Noise (Bad Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, angst! This’ll be the bad ending(?) for Noise. It's basically just really sad and the good ending will be really fluffy. I’ll write the good ending later. Sorry if there’s a lot of typos. I should sleep, so I’m not going back to check them

_Beep, beep, beep_

 

Dan wasn’t sure how it happened, it was all a blur at this point. The walk home, late at night. The car speeding by, a drunk driver at the wheel. The sound of the collision, tires screeching and that all too familiar scream. The horror rushing into him as he turned around, turning to face his worst nightmare. The sound of his footsteps and bags dropping as he rushed over to where his best friend was. Then the blur of calling an ambulance, them arriving, and letting him ride with them to the hospital. The long wait in the waiting room, endless horrible possibilities filling his mind. The doctors seeing him after hours, telling him he can now see Phil. The shock of seeing Phil on the hospital bed, looking awful. They’ve done all they could and now, they wait.

 

_Beep, beep, beep_

 

What did Phil do to deserve this? He didn’t deserve this at all. He deserved to be happy back at home, not injured and in the hospital, fighting to stay alive. Phil was a sweet angel, a ray of sunshine, a man that brought cheer wherever he went. He tried to make everyone as happy as he could. He brought light to everyone’s lives, especially Dan’s. He inspired people and helped them. Without him, Dan wouldn’t be where he was now. He inspired Dan to become a YouTuber. He helped not only be honest with the internet but also himself. He always had a smile or a hug or a guy to talk to whenever Dan needed it. He supported him through everything and was by his side for everything. Dan was Phil Trash #1 and Phil was Dan Trash #1.

 

_Beep, beep, beep_

 

Phil meant the world to Dan. Dan couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without Phil. Phil completed him and made his life worth living. Phil made the past few years of Dan’s life the best years he’s ever had. Sure, they had there arguments, there were things Phil did that drove him mad, there were rare times when he hated Phil, but those were all past them now. It was mainly just good to live with Phil. Living with Phil made him so happy.

 

_Beep, beep, beep_

 

Though Phil and him were just friends, he knew that deep down he wanted them to be more. He wanted to hold him in his arms, to kiss him ever day, to let their hugs linger, to cuddle with him every day, to fall asleep with him every night, to rest his head against Phil’s, to let the whole world know that Phil was his and only his. To let everyone know that nobody else to could have him. To let everyone know that he loved Phil so much, with all of his heart. He knew he should confess but he had been just too scared to before. He’d been to scared to ruin their friendship with his feeling. He was sure that they’d go away soon but every time Phil laughed, made a joke, made a dumb pun, whined about something, made Dan laugh, or smiled that beautiful, bright smile of his, he felt himself falling for the man all over again.

 

_Beep, beep, beep_

 

Even though Phil was older, he’d always been so silly and childish. Some people said that he should grow up since he’s in his thirties but he liked Phil just the way he was. Sure, he’d like it if he’d be more open with his feeling and if he didn’t make so many inappropriate comments on their gaming videos but he liked how Phil was. Phil wasn’t perfect, but Dan loved him, flaws and all.

 

_Beep, beep, beep_

 

Dan hated that sound, but he knew that every time he heard it, he felt relieved. Relived that Phil was still alive and with him. That Phil was alright. That Phil might just make it.

 

_Beep, beep, beep_

 

Would they make a video explaining this? Dan thought about what Phil would do. Maybe when Phil was all better, he’d smile and make a video about his near death experience and tell it in a silly, Phil like way. No... this was too serious. He’d probably make a simple tweet about it when he woke up and was recovering. Also, he’d probably apologize even though it wasn’t his fault at all. That’s what Phil was like. He was too kind for his own good. Because of his kind heart that may get taken advantage of, Dan made it his own personal mission to protect Phil. He was the leader of the Phil Lester defense squad. Although, since he was socially awkward and didn’t want to cause trouble, that didn’t work out very well. However, he still tried his best.

 

_Beep, beep, beep_

Dan glanced back at Phil’s face, the pang going through his heart all over again. He hesitantly reached out his hand. He grabbed Phil’s cold hand and held it in his own. He ran his thumb over the back of it slowly, gazing at Phil as he did so. He was going to stay by his side as long as he could.

 

_Beep, beep-_

 

Wait, what was-

 

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

 

No... no no no no no!

This... couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be. How could it? This was just a bad dream. Yes, of course. Just a bad dream. An awful dream. A nightmare. No. No. No. Phil couldn’t... he couldn’t die! He just couldn’t! He couldn’t just die on him. No. What would he do without him? He couldn’t live without his best friend! He hadn’t even told him how he felt. No... no... Phil Lester couldn’t be dead. His sun couldn’t go out. His sunshine couldn’t go away.

 

He felt a cold, numb ache fill him. He felt like crying but the tears wouldn’t come. All that was there was the numb sadness. The disbelief. The anger at whatever unseen force did this to him. The loneliness. The pain. That pain in his heart. The pain in his heart was unbearable! It made him want to scream! It made him want to cry! It made him want to die!

 

But he didn’t.

He’d have to live with this pain forever.

Phil would want him to live without him.

He hated that selfish wish of Phil’s.

What was his life without Phil Lester?

The night was beautiful and wonderful, but without the sun, everything would die.

Everything would die.

That day, Dan’s heart died.


End file.
